1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging apparatus control program, and an imaging apparatus control method, and in particular relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging apparatus control program, and an imaging apparatus control method provided with a color filter.
2. Related Art
Processing is normally performed on image capture signals captured by an image pickup device to improve and correct deterioration in image quality caused by for example characteristics of the image pickup device (see for example Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
For example, when correcting an image capture signal captured by an imaging apparatus provided with a color filter in which plural different colored filters are placed in a predetermined pattern, processing is necessary to set and correct parameters (correction data) for each color definition obtained by each pixel from the image pickup device.
Color filters are configured by repeatedly disposed predetermined basic array patterns. The types of color definition are accordingly determined by the size of the basic array pattern. For example, a maximum of 4 types of correction values is sufficient for 2×2 pixels worth in cases in which the basic array pattern is a conventional Bayer array.